Missed Chances
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Five years have passed. Everyone has gone their own way and taken different paths but there is something that seems to make them go back to that creek. Different take on the series finale of Dawson's Creek.There's just some things that don't change.
1. Chapter 1

**Missed chances**

**Five years have passed. Everyone has gone their own way and taken different paths but there is something that seems to make them go back to that creek. A different take on the series finale of Dawson's Creek. Pacey and Joey are unable to catch a break and Dawson has always regretted not having the guts to face his feelings. **

"At What time is he coming?" Christopher asked Joey as she finished watching an all new episode of The Creek. A biographical take on her life that she got to relieve every week.

"Who?" Joey asked clearly absentminded. Christopher left the kitchen and made his way back to the couch, a disgust smirk on his face which made Joey roll her eyes. "It's over, okay? See, I'm turning it off"

"Thank god, I just felt like my brain got fried" Christopher said. He was so annoying when it came to what type of shows they should watch, but Joey still loved him for being such and amazing and clever soul.

"Ha, ha very funny" Joey smiled leaning to kiss him.

"Why do you see it anyway?" Her boyfriend asked rising and eyebrow. "It's so dramatic and teen-like, I feel sick only thinking about it"

"Calm down already" Joey smiled "It's over"

"So what time is he coming?" Christopher asked once again, clearly not wanting to drop the subject.

"Friday, just before we leave for the cabin" Joey said "I just talked to him yesterday"

"Are you sure?" Christopher asked emphasizing on the fact that he wasn't much of a time person "I don't want to have to the airport like last time"

"Relax" Joey kissed her boyfriend on the cheek "it'll be fine" she truly didn't know but she had to believe he would make his best effort to be on time so she could go on a romantic getaway with her boyfriend without worrying. She still felt sorry for the fact that she was missing the wedding, Capeside had been such a big part of her life, still was and everyone she ever knew was going to be there celebrating, while she would be… loud screams brought her back from her thoughts. She stood up from the couch while Christopher rolled his eyes "Be right back" she made her way to the small bedroom and the end of the apartment. Opened the door slightly. A small body was on the bed in fetal position, clearly scared of what seemed like a nightmare. He was having a lot of those lately. She shouldn't have let Christopher take him to the movies, it had been a kid's movie, but still he had not taken it so well.

"Sammy?" Joey asked as she approached the bed "What's wrong?" The boy looked at her with teary eyes. His eyes.

**I have been having this idea in my head for a while! Hope you like it! Please review! We'll find more about Sammy next chapter! First Dawson's Creek fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Missed chances**

**Five years have passed. Everyone has gone their own way and taken different paths but there is something that seems to make them go back to that creek. A different take on the series finale of Dawson's Creek. Pacey and Joey are unable to catch a break and Dawson has always regretted not having the guts to face his feelings.**

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I had a writer's block with this story" thankfully it is gone… on to business

"Sammy?" Joey asked the next morning as she went to wake the little boy up. "What are you doing buddy?" she found him doing what seemed like packing.

"I want to go see daddy" Sammy said without taking his eyes off the candies he was throwing inside a small bag pack,

"I know" Joey said smiling. She sat on the floor next to him and touched his cheek "Only two more days sweetie"

"But" Sammy said looking at her "I want to go now!"

"I am sorry Sam" Joey knew what was coming. Another tantrum. He was so much like his father that way "But your Dad is coming on Friday so you'll have to wait until then" The pain in his eyes made Joey rethink things. He just couldn't compete with this kid just as much as she couldn't compete with Him.

D-C-D-C-D-C-D-C

"Daddy!" Sammy hurried trough the stairs as soon as he spotted his father, of course he was caught off guard.

"What in the world?" Pacey Witter picked his 4 year old with a simple swing "Well Mr. Samuel Witter, I hope you didn't sneak off on your mom" Sammy smiled widely. "You didn't, did you?"

"Hey Pace" Joey smiled from behind him "Surprise!"

"And surprised I am" Pacey said sweetly "I thought I was meeting you guys in New York"

Joey bit her bottom lip "There was a slight change of plans" she said awkwardly.

"Guess that romantic getaway didn't happen like you wanted" Pacey said "I'm sorry Joe"

"Doesn't matter" she said "It's better being here anyway, seeing everyone"

"And by everyone you mean… Dawson" Pacey said bitterly making her roll her eyes. "You know what? It's none of my business"

"You are right" Joey said quietly.

"Yeah" Pace said kissing her cheek "But what is it actually my business is to feed you two, so come on" Pacey led the way inside.

"Pace" Joey said insisting they needed to go over their constant subject of argument, which surprisingly wasn't Sammy but Dawson.

"Come on Joe" Pacey pleaded as they sat at a table "Let's not fight okay? You almost don't show your slim figure around Capeside anymore, let us enjoy this please?" Joey nodded "And now...if you excuse me I need to go cooking" Pacey kissed Sammy's head softly "A burger it is right?"

"And chocolate milkshake" Joey added as Sammy smiled "Thanks Pace"

"Sure" Pacey took her hand quickly "I'll be right back"

Joey took a moment to enjoy being back at home. She would soon have to go over to Bessie's but for right now she just smiled at the thought of how proud she was of Pacey and all he had accomplished.

"I think my eyes are playing tricks on me" Joey heard a voice from behind.

"Uncle Jack!" Sammy squealed.

"Hey buddy, your mom didn't mind mentioning you were getting in today" Jack said sitting next to Sammy, Joey smiled.

"We just seized the moment" Jack grinned at her comment "How are you Jack?"

He laughed softly "Well, first of all, I wouldn't think Joey Potter to be the seizing the moment kind of girl" Joey rolled her eyes. "And secondly, I am great, still teaching"

"That's awesome" Joey said honestly "I am so happy for you Jack"

"Thanks" He then turned to Sammy "And what's new with you kiddo?" Sammy remained thoughtful for a second.

"I'm hungry" the little one pointed out making both Jack and Joey crack into laughter

"Let's not tell that too loudly Sammy" Pacey had come back with their order "Your mom might think I don't feed you every time you stay with me" Joey bit her lip stealing a smile from Pace. "Come here" He sat Sammy on his lap. Silence filled the table for a moment.

"So who else is excited about this wedding?" Jack said breaking the tension.

"Sure, I mean, weddings are always good" Pacey said distractedly "Especially when it comes to close ones"

"Yep" Joey agreed… they looked at each other deeply for a moment.

"Ok" Jack said standing up as soon as he saw Doug leave the restaurant "Guess that's my cue, see you later" They just watched him walk away.

"So?" Pacey asked "You going over at Bessie's later?"

"Yeah" Joey said blinking too evidently "I have to unpack and all since we will be staying for a little longer"

"Okay" Pacey smiled. "So how do we do this?"

"What?" Joey asked with an inquiring look.

"The sleeping arrangement Joe" Pacey laughed "You know… in which house, every other weekend"

"Oh right" Joey said taking a fry "Well, I thought he could stay with me at Bessie's until Friday and then he is all yours"

"Sounds like a plan" Pacey said calmly. He watched over his back because someone was calling him, he rolled his eyes "Guess they'd never survive without me" He placed Sammy back on the chair "I've got to go, but you guys enjoy those burgers okay buddy?" Pacey kneeled at the table's level "See you later, be a good boy"

"Okay daddy" Sammy said wrapping his arms around his father's neck "Love you"

"Love you too" Pacey said kissing his forehead. He leaned to kiss Joey on the cheek "It's good to have you back Potter" And with that he walked away. Joey turned to watch Sammy as he followed Pacey's movements with his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes.

**THERE IT IS! SO… I HAVE BEEN THINKING FOR A WHILE EXACTLY HOW OLD SAMMY IS AND FIGURED 4 WAS A GOOD AGE… YOU'LL SEE IN LATER CHAPTERS WHY… **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Missed chances**

**Five y'ears have passed. Everyone has gone their own way and taken different paths but there is something that seems to make them go back to that creek. A different take on the series finale of Dawson's Creek. Pacey and Joey are unable to catch a break and Dawson has always regretted not having the guts to face his feelings.**

Chapter 3:

"Oh my God!" Bessie pinched Sammy's cheeks as soon as he walked into the door "Look at you!"

"Hi aunt Bessie" Sammy said rubbing his cheek annoyed.

"Clearly he missed you" Joey said sarcastically "Hey Sammy, why don't you go on ahead an find Alexander?"

"Okay!" The boy said excitedly and disappeared looking for the older boy. Joey looked at her sister suspiciously for a moment.

"Ok" Bessie said dragging her to the kitchen "Spill"

"What?" Joey said nervously biting her lip "What do you want me to say?"

"You have that I- Went- To-See- Pacey Witter- look written all over you" Bessie said "Okay, I see your priorities, Pacey and then me, and on top of that, I thought Pacey was going to pick up Sammy in New York"

"He was" Joey said quickly "There was just a slight change of plans"

"That involved not telling me about them, nice Joey" Bessie shot at her in frustration. Joey was going down without a fight "I just cant believe you didn't tell me earlier Joe, I am on your side, on Sammy's"

* * *

><p>"I hear a certain Joey Potter is in town" Jenn found Pacey as he finished closing up The IceHouse. There was no Amy in sight.<p>

"You heard right" Pacey said with a bit of humor "I guess Jack couldnt keep it to himself could he?"

"No, that doesnt sound like Jack at all" Jenn took a seat on the table Pace was cleaning "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am" Pacey offered her a half smile "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because Dawson gets here tomorrow and then it all goes downhill from there" Jenn pointed out "Really Pace, are you sure?"

"Yes" Pacey told her "I am, seeing my kid tomorrow, all is good"

"Okay" Jenn said "And how is that beautiful son of yours doing?"

"Well, except that he grew up more than I ever expected him to in the last few months since I last saw him" Pacey's voice was full of sadness "All is good, he seems really happy"

"Well how could he not be after seeing the coolest dad ever?" Jenn said sweetly stealing a laugh from Pace "Cant wait to see him"

* * *

><p>"You are here! You are here!" Gale Leery hugged her son as if she never wanted to let go "Oh, you look so handsome!"<p>

"Thanks Mom" Dawson said kissing her cheek "You are beautiful"

"Dawson!" Lily came trotting down the stairs happily.

"Lilly" Dawson said embracing his little sister in a hug "Look at you. Did I shrink?"

"Maybe" Lily said smiling "Hey! I just got Annie Hall on DVD, can we watch it?"

"Of course" Dawson said "Go set it up"

"Cool!" And with that Lily disappeared.

Dawson sighed relived. _It was good to be home. _

* * *

><p>"Pacey" Bessie opened the door for him "Sammy is almost ready"<p>

"Great" He said kissing her cheek politely "Thanks"

"Daddy!" The boy came hurrying down the stairs. Pace picked him up in a swing.

"Just in time sir" Pacey smiled kissing his cheek "Where is Joey?" Bessie lowered her face.

"She went out" He informed her "She won't be long"

"Nah" Pacey said balancing Sammy in his arms "Just tell her I stopped by and I'll see her tonight"

"Okay" Bessie said "You boys have fun"

* * *

><p>"I think I'm seeing a ghost" A familiar voice called behind Joey Potter. Too familiar. Too many memories.<p>

"Dawson" Was all she managed to say as she turned around to face him before he lifter her up in a big hug and then put her down "I thought that was you"

"So did I" Dawson said with happiness in his voice "But I thought you werent going to be able to make it"

"Nope" Joey said with her usual half smile "But I did"

"And you are here" Dawson said "You are here"

"So are you" Joey agreed "It's great to see you Dawson"

**kind of short... Next one the love triangle begins! Hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Missed chances**

**Five y'ears have passed. Everyone has gone their own way and taken different paths but there is something that seems to make them go back to that creek. A different take on the series finale of Dawson's Creek. Pacey and Joey are unable to catch a break and Dawson has always regretted not having the guts to face his feelings.**

Chapter 4:

"What are you thinking about?" Bessie sat across from Joey. Pacey had come and taken Sammy about an hour before "Is it Sammy?"

"Nah" Joey sipped on her coffee "It's just.. it feels weird being back here"

"With Pacey and Dawson?" Bessie inquired making Joey roll her eyes "How do you think you are going to manage that?"

"What?" Joey asked as if the question had been absurd "There is nothing to manage"

"Oh" Bessie said "I think there is" Joey left her words sink in.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored!" Sammy said collapsing on the on the counter as Pacey cleaned it"Can we go play?"<p>

"Sorry little man" Pacey pinched his cheek "I know I promised you some crazy fun but I am going crazy right now"

"Looks like you could use some help" Joey said from behind Sammy. The little boy smirked at his mother and then turned to Pace "Maybe if I help you guys can still catch a movie"

"I don't think you can manage it Potter" Pacey smiled "And I don't think you wracking the place. Sammy looked at both his parents.

"Hey!" Joey threw the towel that rested next to Sammy at him "I used to work here remember?"

"Now that you mention it, I do" Pacey said sarcastically "Too bad the place burned down..."

"Watch it Witter!" Sammy let out a delighted laugh as Joey went behind the counter to hit Pacey.

"Come on now Joey!" Pacey said protecting himself "You don't want to set a bad example for the boy here"

"I think you'll do better than daddy, Mamma!" Sammy said miscellaneously.

"Now who is not playing nice?" Pacey asked hurt "Of course, side on with her, nice going kid"

"See?" Joey smiled "Sammy has faith in me?"

"Oh come on Joe" Pacey said mocingly "I have faith in you, I just don't have faith the business will prosper with you in my kitchen!"

"Nice to see some things don't change" A familiar voice said making both Joey and Pacey both freeze.

"Uncle Dawson!" Sammy said excitedly. Joey and Pacey shared an awkward glance and then broke the closeness apart-

"Hey buddy" The filmmaker picked the little boy up "How are you doing?"

"Fine!" Sammy smirked "I've missed you!"

"Me too buddy" Dawson gave Joey and inquiring look "I hope you have some fancy suit ready for the wedding tomorrow?" Sammy nodded eagerly

"Mamma has it!" the four year old looked back at Joey.

"I should go" Joey told Pacey "I'll see you later"

"Okay" Pacey said distractedly "Later Joey"

"Can I come too?" Sammy asked "And daddy and Uncle Dawson?" Joe looked at Pacey and then back at her son and then at Dawson.

"I thought you were staying here with your Dad" Joey said nervously "You cant just leave him now"

"No" Pacey said "You guys go ahead" Joey lowered her head "You should take him, I still have a lot of things to do before getting out of here"

"Are you sure?" Dawson asked him awkwardly. And Pacey just nodded and with that he watched them walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"**Missed chances**

**Five y'ears have passed. Everyone has gone their own way and taken different paths but there is something that seems to make them go back to that creek. A different take on the series finale of Dawson's Creek. Pacey and Joey are unable to catch a break and Dawson has always regretted not having the guts to face his feelings.**

**A/N: It's been forever! I know! I'm sorry, but I recently began re-watching Fringe and all of this Joshua Jackson unresolved issues began to resurface, I do hope you like it! **

**I don't own anything but my imagination and frustrations. **

**Chapter 5: **

Pacey sighed. He rolled out of bed just to be met by the small figure of his son's, his breathing was even and calm. Pacey stopped a moment to look at him attentively. He'd grown up too much in the last few months since he'd seen him, his hair was longer and messier and he seemed to be at least a bit taller. People said he looked just like him but all he saw was Joey. He still couldn't believe he and Joey Potter had a kid, this smart but sweet little boy who by the extent of the word, lived hundred of miles away from him and he was missing so much. Sure, he and Jo had agreed it was best to handle the situation the best they could to avoid any drama, they'd already had too much of that for a lifetime.

His conception alone had been a whole lot of drama followed by Joey showing up at his doorstep with a pregnancy test in hand, tears in her eyes, she was still in school and alone while he had his own life to live, his own meaningless relationships to tend to, but this woman, this woman he'd been in love with for the most part of the last... well, maybe he'd loved her their entire lives but he was too much of a wuss to admit it, she was carrying his child, of all the relationships that could have ended with this scenario, it had been Joey who'd happened to, and it was almost too much to bear.

"Daddy?" Sammy opened his eyes slowly to the sight of Pacey watching him. "What ya doing?"

"Ah, I was just making sure you were breathing properly." Pacey smirked touching his nose slightly. Sam remained quiet for a moment.

"Mommy's always doing that." He confessed. "Says it makes her happy."

"It does huh?" Pacey frowned. "I wonder why."

"Don't know, girls are weird." He said simply.

"That they are my man, that they are."

* * *

><p>"So, what happened last night?" Bessie asked as Joey helped her clean up the kitchen after breakfast.<p>

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you said Sammy was staying with us until tomorrow and suddenly you tell me he stayed over at Pacey's, did something happen?"

"Why would something would have to happen Bess, Sam barely sees Pacey and I thought it'd be nice if he stayed over, that's all."

"So this has nothing with you and Dawson spending the afternoon with Sam yesterday, when it had been Pacey's turn, does it."

"You make it sound like we're some kind of bitter divorce couple, yes, we spent the afternoon with Sammy because Pace had to work, that's all."

"And you think Pacey was okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't he be? We are all friends, and as far as I know, adults."

"Keep telling yourself that Joey, but the truth of the matter is, as much as you want to believe things have changed between the three of you, they really haven't, and now you're getting Sam in the middle of it all."

* * *

><p>"Nother one daddy!" Sammy said excitedly, getting a hold of his glass of milk, that had been his third blue berry pancake, which had made Pacey believe he'd put too much syrup on. "Please?"<p>

"Oh no mister, I think you'd had enough, plus we need to get going to see aunt Jen." Sammy gave him one of the well known potter pouts. Pacey chuckled, when he begged again. How could he compete with that?

Before Pacey could make another move there was a knock on the door. "Are you expecting someone Mr Witter?" Sam frowned, a spoon on his mouth. "Of course you are."

"Hey Pace." It was Joey.

"Hey, did you have to get Sam? Because we are about to go meet Jen at the park, she's the only one who hasn't seen him." Joey smiled, biting her lip, "is everything okay Jo?"

"Mommy!" Sam ran to Joey's arms. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him covered in syrup.

"Explain." Pacey chuckled nervously. "Funny how such a small person can make such a big mess huh?"

"Pacey..."

"Mommy, we're going to the park!"

"Not if you don't get cleaned right this instant Samuel Witter." Sammy looked up at Pacey who shrugged. "Let's go Sam." She lead the boy inside, brushing past Pacey with a slight smile. "I do hope you own a bar of soap Pace." Pacey rolled his eyes as he followed her inside. He was sure she'd come to talk to him, clearly using their child as an excuse to ignore the giant blonde elephant in the room.

For once, Pacey was grateful he had a messy little boy, it had given the chance to see a domestic side of Joey's he had been denied of because they lived in New York, as he watched Joey clean the little boy's face against his protests, his heart swelled by the sight of this, his family, one to which the past wasn't important, yes, having a child had changed their lives, turned it upside down. More to say it had completely changed Josephine Potter, changed her destiny all together.

"What?" He heard Joey ask, snapping him away from his thoughts. She smiled at him, he did it as well, it was this is understanding they'd had since they dated, sometimes words were just that, and right now, watching the woman she loved care for their child was something so precious, he limited himself to nod.

* * *

><p>Jen and Amy were already at the park with Jack when they got there. Joey could see the confusion in Jen's face as she climbed down Pacey's car.<p>

"Well that is something you don't get to see everyday." Jen smiled, inviting Joey to join her on the blanket she was sitting in. Amy and Jack were already at the swings, Pacey threw Sam over his shoulder. "What do you say we go find that uncle of yours? Keep him out of trouble?" They heard Sammy giggle from the distance, there was a dreamy look on Joey as she watched them play.

"It'd been a while since I've seen Pacey so happy," Jen pointed out as Joey turned around. "I could say the same about sammy,."

"Yes, he's really excited to be here, see everyone." Jen stared at her cold. "I am too"

'Specially Dawson," Jen sighed. "And Pacey, the father of your child." she said in a matter of facty way.

Joey turned around. "Your point?"

"I've seen this dance before Jo, it happens everytime. You and Pacey playing house, while Dawson looks on from far away, or you and Dawson who are so easy to push Pacey away."

"He told you about yesterday." it wasn't a question. Jen nodded. "I know that's why Sammy spent an early night with Pacey, because you were guilty you were out wit Dawson."

Joey huffed. "We were with Sammy, it didn't mean anything, ice cream, that was all it was."

"Was that why you went to find him this morning? Because it didn't mean anything?"

* * *

><p><strong>More drama to come soon! Stay tuned and one very adorable moment with Pacey, Joey and Sam. So sorry for abandoning the story, hope you liked it!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"**Missed chances**

**Five y'ears have passed. Everyone has gone their own way and taken different paths but there is something that seems to make them go back to that creek. A different take on the series finale of Dawson's Creek. Pacey and Joey are unable to catch a break and Dawson has always regretted not having the guts to face his feelings.**

**A/N: It's been forever! I know! I'm sorry, but I recently began re-watching Fringe and all of this Joshua Jackson unresolved issues began to resurface, I do hope you like it! **

**I don't own anything but my imagination and frustrations. **

**Chapter 6:**

Joey smiled at the sight of her baby boy, draped and dressed in a suit. She sighed when Pacey came behind him putting on a jacket. Sam looked more and more like Pacey as the days passed by, he was sweet and real smart, and those deep blue eyes of his could melt her heart. Much like a sixteen year old boy had a while back. "Everything okay Jo?" Pacey asked.

He had offered to take Sam to her that morning but she somehow found herself being at his doorstep. He was wearing dark glasses and he hadn't told him what had happened when he saw his red cheek, but she had a feeling something had happened last night after he told her to drop Sammy off with him later because something had come up and he couldn't pick him up. So she dropped her son off, without so much of an explanantion about his face. She knew he'd never put his child in danger. But then again, they were somehow trying to raise a child together and she did worry about Pacey's ld ways having a negative impact on Sam.

Yet, Jen's words had echoed in Joey's mind in the last couple days. Was it really true, were they never getting over that love triangle they've been playing for years? Even now? And after Sam? She'd remembered back in her senior year in high-school, how scared she had been over being categorized as one of those girls who had played the more mature role of having sex with their boyfriends and ended up pregnant, she wasn't though, not that time at least. But she and Pace had been going on this dance for years and it was only a matter of time before they found each other in a position like that again. She was 21 when she had her son, it had been a weekend she'd come for Alexander's birthday and Pacey happened to cross her path. There was some talking and some more of... getting acquaintance to each other again.

Few weeks later she found that she was pregnant and the prospect of what that implied became too much to bear. She'd have to drop out of school, the only one of her family to have even gone, even for a little time.

She let herself get lost in Pacey and the feelings of that school like love to even think of the consequences. He had been working in Boston, as a cook for some fancy restaurant. He had made something of himself even without a degree on his hands, because that was like him, Pacey, the eternal dreamer, who had once asked her to let him go in order for her to succeed, now she'd been the one pulling him back.

"Great." He gave her a smile and followed him down the stairs of the porch, Sam trailing behind Pacey, complaining about how his suit was itchy. They drove in silence, but she could see him watching her, just as charming as ever. Sammy would sit in his booster seat and just by looking at him Joey could see he was happy at the prospect of being in the car with both his parents. As they approached the spot though, Joey's mind began to wonder. About Dawson. Why would he think about her and Pacey arriving to the wedding together?

Beyond her insecurities and fears, Joey allowed herself enjoy this day as much as she could. Gail seemed happy, Dawson did too. Although he had not seen her when she arrived, much to her dismay, Jen had.

"Why is it that you and Pacey seem to be getting off together a lot these days?" She'd said, siting next to Joey at the table. "This isn't like that time, you know? Before Sam?"

"He offered to drive us Jen, that is all." She emphasized rolling her eyes.

"Right, because you live so far away from the creek..."

"I was making sure he took Sam on time since he had a very important role at the wedding..." Joey said.

"Right. So you still dating that writer guy?" Oh yeah, she'd forgotten about her major fallout with Christopher earlier that week. He hadn't agreed on her parenting. Again. And she had had enough of it. So she got on a plane and left for Capeside without much as an explanation.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"So, why isn't he here? Please don't tell me it is because of what happened when you were dating Eddie." Oh yeah, her dad, and Pacey and Dawson, but mostly Pacey and Dawson.

"No!" She said defensibly. "Of course not, I just wasn't sure I wanted to let him on my little secret just yet." Jen mocked her.

"He still hates the show?" Reluctantly, she nodded. "I see, saw no more, you don't want him to know you are truly, well, Sam."

"No, not really, not after he keeps telling me my childhood story constantly deprives his brain of its normal function."

"Honestly Jo, why are you still with him? He doesn't seem that important anyway..."

"He's a good guy Jen, and for one he cares about my child, that's important to me."

"Only because he wants to get into your pants, trust me, I know..." Joey got tomato red. "Oh God! How did we get here? We are both single mothers Joey, and I seem to remember we didn't want to have anything to do with each other once."

"Funny how things change..."

"Funny how they don't..." She finished as Dawson and Pacey made their way to them.

"May I have this dance?" Pacey asked sweetly as he extended his hand to Jen, she accepted a moment later and they both went on to the dance floor, Dawson and Joey close behind. _This. _This felt like if she was home again.

Dawson felt someone pulling on his arm. It was Sam. "Uncle Dawson? Can I dance with my mom now?" All seriousness in his voice made Dawson and Joey laugh. He was Pacey's child for sure.

"Of course you can buddy." Sammy smiled widely as Joey picked him up and they began to dance and spin around.

"Displaced I see..." Jack said behind Dawson as he watched Joey with her son, Pacey joining them a moment later. Sam moved to Pacey's arms as he put him on his shoulders and began to dance with Jo himself. "Happens to the best of us." Jack added watching Jen dance with Amy.

"Nah, it's okay." Dawson said as he watched Sam laughing. "Having fun?"

"The best. You?" Dawson nodded. His eyes never really the small family he had in front of him.

* * *

><p>Finally alone, Joey had been dancing with Pacey for a while when she decided to confront him.<p>

"So, are you really gonna tell me how you got that shiner, or am I gonna have to assume that you beat up the priest before the ceremony?" Pacey rolled his eyes.

"Let's just say that mistakes were made. " He added, not really looking at her because he knew what she was going to say about him and his way having a bad impact on their child. "I know what you are going to say, but I really hadn't seen her all week since you guys have been here...I know better than that Jo."  
>"Did he asked you what had happened?" Pacey nodded. "And what did you tell him?"<p>

"Not much, just that I had had a really bad day... That's all. He didn't ask a lot of questions."

"He didn't?" She was utterly surprised. "I guess you were lucky."

"Let's call it that..."

"What's going on, Pace?"

"What's going on? What'sy going on is that I forget how much fun I have when I'm with you, and it's really, really nice to be reminded." She blushed as her face was inches from his, his cheek touching hers. Suddenly she noticed some lady watching them from the corner of her eye. "I think we might have an audience..." Pacey glanced back too.

"You wanna help me out here?"

"How?" Before the words have left her mouth, she felt as if being pushed back and Pacey deep kissing her. It was so clear how some things really didn't change.

"Jen! " Dawson's screaming pulled her back from her dreamy state as she saw him crouched down beside her. instantly she searched for her child but Pacey had been faster as he'd already pulled Sammy away from Jen. it had all had happened so fast she'd no idea how her son was closer than she had thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So I clearly took some of the actual words from the finale, which don't belong to me, but I thought I'd made it real... anywyay, what did you think? This is not over... thanks for reading<strong>


End file.
